Korona Ky Parker
Ky Parker is a fifteen year old human E.V.O. with the ability to manipulate ions and communicate to animals. Ky is a Providence scientist trainee and is one of the main leading hackers in the military and Providence. She is also affilated in the Meta Kids program and was entrusted with the a Meta Nanite, the Beta-1. History Background Ky is the last child and only daughter to Austin and Allison Parker. She was born into an average family in Alice Springs, Australia on August 31st. At the age of three, she started to show signs of being an E.V.O. such as turning her frequent change in eye colour and creating plasma from her hands. Because of this her mother and older brothers felt ashamed and decided to abandon her and her father who seems very supportive of her. The day Allison left, she promised Ky that she would came back to bring her and her father too. Ky believed it and waited. She never received any form of education besides hunting and surviving by her father and the public classes held by Providence every six months. Even though in this situation, she has a very high intellect and is able to fix even the most complicated machinary and has a knack for inventing. At the age of eight, Ky got frustrated and tired of waiting for her mother. She ran away and joined the Kluks Clan and was given the name Agro Navis after an ancient constellation. During her time with them, she met Scorpio a.k.a Kevin Salazar , younger twin of Rey Salazar, who also ran away from home. He teached her how to master her plasma manipulation. Two years later, Providence attack the Kluks Clan`s base, Ku Island. Participating in that assault was Ky`s father. He was one of the top officers in Providence`s army. He discovered Ky was with them and was furious at her. In time she was forgiven and brought to Providence. At the age of eleven, Ky participated in the Meta Kids program. Current Life Ky is now an official Meta Kid and was given the Beta-1 Meta Nanite. She is currently studying at Danthology Private School and is staying in the new Providence HQ with his father. Ky still holds a grudge against her mother and brothers. Personality Ky is a hyperactive, tomboyish, violent and headstrong teen. She is also very sensitive and insecure about herself. She often doubts or denies it if someone compliments her of her physical appearance but would accept and thanks someones if they compliment her on her intellect. Ky also has a very violent sporty side. She simply adores anything violent or reckless, being that she also is, such as martial arts, boxing, baseball and soccer. Even with her tomboyish side, Ky seems to have a slight shy side which is triggered when apologizing or persuading her dad and is viewed as cute by boys her age. Because of her headstrong, violent and tomboyish nature, Ky scares off anyone that tried to be friends with her. She often tries to not do it but simply can`t. She also prefers to stand on her own or go off solo. She doesn`t like to be disturbed when she is busy but really enjoys other peoples company when she has nothing to do. Ky also prefers to make her own desicions instead of letting people decide for her and would stand strong on that desicion. Aside from that, Ky has a very insecure and sensitive side. This sensitive and insecure side of her is because of the lack of attention she receives with her mother, brother and maternal family abandoning her and her father always busy with work. Somehow she would cover up this feeling by keeping herself busy. Ky is also somewhat a perfectionist. As for her hyperactive side, Ky has a very carefree attitude. She doesn`t seem to care about deadlines and would do things in a relaxed manner. Ky also tends to space out at times and has trouble concentrating in boring stuff. When snapped out of her daydreaming trance, she would explain why, normally of scientific topics, and would start rambling all about it. Other than that, she is deathly terrified of thunder and lightning since she lived in a dry area and it has very violent storms when it rains. When in this situation, she would crawl into her father`s bedroom and sleep on the floor or next to Kevin when she was staying on Ku Island but is somehow very fond of the wind and rain. Ky also has a liking towards myths and legends. Physical Appearance Ky is an average teen of Australian birth and of German and Brazilian descent. She also has a slim build, ha s a flat chest and is 144cm in height. She has slightly dark tanned skin, long dirty light brown hair that goes down to her waist which is tied into a high ponytali and some of her hair is tied at the front and forest green eyes. Her normal out fit consists of a white V-neck short-sleeved t-shirt, a khaki vest, black trousers with dark blue geomtrical patterns similar to Rex Salazar`s and a pair of shin-high pale dark blue boots with white shoelaces. Ky also sports on two elbow length dark grey sleeves with dark blue trimmings, black fingerless gloves with metal plating and dark green googles. Her school uniform is the privclass student body male uniform. It consists of a white long-sleeved dress shirt, a red sweater vest with the school logo on the left side, black trousers and a pair of black strap on canvas shoes. She also wears her black fingerless gloves. When training, she would wear the official Purgatory cadet uniform which consits of a blue-black long-sleeved jacket, dark grey trousers tucked into her normal boots and the t-shirt is exchanged with a dark green tank top. As for her pyjamas, she wears a long-sleeved lavender sweater that slumps a bit from her shoulders over a dark blue short tank top and a pair of dark purple boxers with black trimmings. Ky also wears sports on her signature dark green googles and never leaves it. She also has a bite mark at her leg due to being bitten by an E.V.O. and a scar on her right hand which she got when hunting with her father as a child. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Abilities *'Ionic Manipulation:' Ionic Manipulation is Ky`s most commonly used ability. She can control ions, both negative and positive. She can also gather large amounts of ions to create various things. The most common thing Ky creates using this ability is plasma, fire and electricity. Ky can also infuse these creations with physical combat *'Animal Communication: '''This ability is Ky`s most favourite among her other abilities cosidering her love of animals and that she has a pet dog and two pet tiger cubs. This ability was developed when she was five when she heard a koala saying that its hungry and wanted some food. *'Biokinesis: 'This ability is rarely used by Ky and is considered a nuisance to her. Ky is unable to control her biokenisis. If she does, she would feel pain and lose her energy. This ability is usually triggered if she feels overwhelmed with emotions such as her eyes will turn pink if she likes someone, her skin will turn grey if she feels depressed or sad and her hair colour will turn blonde or red orange when she`s excited or extremely happy. This effect will last for at least 30 seconds or so. *'Beta Armour: 'The Beta Armour is a special armour given by the Beta-1 Meta Nanite. This ability has to be unlocked in order to be used. Other Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect: 'Ky never received any proper education as a child. Although, she has a very high intellectual level. She regained this by going to the monthly classes Providence gives at the local community center about three kilometres from her house. Ky is a straight A student in all of her classes except for Biology. Somehow, she always gets a D or F when it comes to Biology *'Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills: 'Ky has shown to display some hand-to-hand combat skills. She still prefers to use her powers. *'Advance Survival Skills: 'As a child, Ky was taught how to survive by her father since they lived in the Outback. She was taught how to hunt, how to find and filter water, how to differenciate poisonus plants and non-poisonous plants and many more. This skill is usually put into use if she`s on a solo mission or group mission in a desolate location. Equipment *'Boomerang: 'Ky's boomerang was designed specifically for combat. It is folded when not in use but to use it, she simply flicks it and it turns into a boomerang. *'Googles: 'The googles that Ky wears was upgraded to be just like Rex's. It also has a holographic interface and a personal cyber assistant. *'Time Jumper: 'The Time Jumper is one of the many problematic inventions invented by Ky. This device allows her to travel through time and slow down or speed up time. The device is rarely used in fear it would corrupt the time stream and it is still a prototaip. *'Dimensional Disrupter: '''This device is similar to the one that Caesar has only smaller and can be kept in a pocket. The Dimensional Disrupter she has is still a prototaip and is highly unstable. Relationships Main article: Korona Ky Parker`s Relationships Trivia *Ky refuses to be called by her first name, Korona. *According to Providence scientists, Ky is diagnosed to have ADHD or Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. *Ky's school uniform is altered to have a more feminine look since she wears the male uniform. *Ky is emotionally attached to her googles since it was a gift from her father. *Unknown to most people, Ky has a very artistic side that she tends to keep it a secret at all costs. *Ky`s pet puppy is called Stormado while her two pet tiger cubs are called Croc and Kumajirou. Category:KyParker1011 Category:Meta Kids Category:Generator Rex: 2nd Generation Category:Second Generation Category:Heroes Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Original Characters